Getting trashed
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Lightman entraîne Torres sur une route peu recommandable. Post 2x18.


**Titre : **Getting trashed  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Béta:** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Romance/Friendship.  
**Résumé : **Lightman entraîne Torres sur une route peu recommandable.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Headlock (2x18).

* * *

« Dave, lança Cal en entrant dans la salle de réunion. _Dave_, franchement, répéta-t-il en grimaçant. Si ça n'est pas un nom sorti tout droit d'une série télé… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Reynolds ? Vous avez-vu l'homme.  
- Lightman, soyez gentil, ne me demandez plus rien pour la soirée, lui intima l'agent en se levant. Je viens juste d'avoir droit à un avant goût de la fin de ma carrière et croyez-moi, c'était au moins aussi sanglant que vos foutus combats, pesta-t-il en secouant la tête.  
- Combien, "au moins" ? demanda Cal en penchant la tête. Cent pour cent ? Quatre-vingt ?  
- Lightman, gronda Reynolds. Faites moi une faveur, oubliez moi, implora-t-il en quittant la pièce.  
- Mauvais joueur, lança-t-il. »

Cal observa l'agent sortir d'un pas lourd et se sentit mal un instant, songeant qu'il avait encore une fois été la cause de ses démêlés avec son supérieur. Seulement un instant, cependant, amenda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il haussa les épaules et fit un tour des bureaux, éteignant les lumières oubliées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la salle d'enregistrement. Cal fut surprit d'y trouver Torres, visionnant l'une des vidéos du combat de rue auquel il avait assisté.

« Oy, Torres, l'interpella-t-il.  
- Lightman, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.  
- A peine mis les pieds dedans et vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous en passer, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Non, je… faisais une vérification, bégaya-t-elle.  
- Vérification, hein ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.  
- Du fichier, disque dur, désigna-t-elle vaguement.  
- Aussi divertissantes que soit vos tentatives de vous en tirer avec un semblant de dignité, Torres, j'ai le vrai qui m'attend, dit-il en désignant la vidéo. Alors si vous voulez bien… »

Sortir rapidement, ajouta-t-il mentalement en songeant que si elle ne se dépêchait pas il allait arriver après le coup d'envoi. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se hâte de quitter la pièce ou se contente de répliquer, comme elle en avait pris la mauvaise habitude dernièrement, mais il n'avait certainement pas vu venir la lueur d'intérêt qui brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme à la mention du combat. Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait eut du vrai dans sa précédente remarque, se demanda-t-il. Torres était décidément pleine de surprises, songea Cal en la fixant.

« Ça vous tente ? demanda-t-il.  
- Quoi ? répondit la jeune femme, prise de court.  
- Je vous demande si un peu de sang vous tente, reformula Lightman en s'approchant. La question m'avait pourtant l'air d'être de votre niveau, railla-t-il.  
- Je… Non, bégaya-t-elle.  
- Non ? demanda-t-il. Vous devriez essayer d'être honnête avec vous-même une fois de temps en temps, pointa-t-il.  
- Un conseil que vous vous efforcez de suivre, bien sûr, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ais dit à propos de tenir votre langue ? lui demanda Cal en avançant sur elle.  
- Je me souviens que ça n'était pas dans ses termes là, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
- Exact, reconnut-il. Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas prévu de passer la soirée à écouter des semi-sermons.  
- Oh, alors vous savez ce qu'est un sermon ? demanda Ria en souriant.  
- Connaître les standards peut s'avérer utile, lui fit-il sarcastiquement remarquer. Et je suis plutôt sûr qu'il est mentionné quelque part que ce genre d'activité n'est pas, à proprement parler, _recommandé_, observa-t-il. »

Deuxième lueur d'intérêt de la soirée, nota-t-il en avisant l'air intéressé de Torres. Il éteignit la lumière, tenant la porte à la jeune femme, avant de finalement se diriger vers le parking. Il rejoignit rapidement sa voiture, remarquant l'hésitation de Torres à se diriger vers la sienne.

« Si la place du mort vous tente, l'interpella-t-il en tenant la portière côté passager ouverte. »

Il réprima un sourire victorieux en la voyant se diriger vers lui, évitant de croiser son regard tout du long. Cal l'observa s'arrêter devant lui et fut curieusement satisfait de la voir redresser la tête, le fixant l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de prendre place dans l'habitacle. Oh, elle avait certainement pris de l'assurance ces derniers temps, songea-t-il. Pour son plus grand plaisir, si l'on considérait les nuées de rebuffades qui pleuvaient sur Loker quand celui-ci avait le malheur de mettre son honnêteté radicale au service de remarques de mauvais goût. Quelques mois plus tôt, il ne lui aurait pas proposé de l'accompagner. Mais la jeune femme à ses côtés n'était plus l'agent des douanes des premiers temps. Elle était à sa place au Lightman Group à présent, du moins autant qu'une naturelle le serait jamais au milieu de scientifiques, amenda-t-il en grimaçant.

Ils débarquèrent quelques instants plus tard dans l'entrepôt de Marshall, les cris de la foule couvrant le crissement dans lequel Cal se gara. Il sortit rapidement du véhicule et attrapa prestement une bouteille dans son coffre. Il remarqua le regard suspicieux de Torres et se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Torres, ça ferait vraiment du bien à mon égo si vous arrêtiez de faire des parallèles malvenus entre votre père et moi, railla Cal.  
- Vous venez de sortir une bouteille de rhum de votre coffre, lui fit-elle remarquer. Ça me paraît plutôt prémédité, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Une seule raison pour ça, Torres : ça l'était, lui assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'arène improvisée. »

Il l'entendit lui emboîter le pas et déboucha la bouteille d'un coup de dent, laissant le bouchon se perdre sur le bitume. Il savoura un instant la brûlure du liquide et songea qu'en effet il avait prévu tout ça. Dès qu'il avait surpris Foster au téléphone, planifiant la visite de son ami au bureau, il avait su qu'il aurait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle lui aurait sûrement fait de nouveau remarquer qu'il avait tort, que tout ses rendez-vous n'étaient pas des drogués ou des ex-taulards, sans doute avec raison, songea-t-il en repensant à Dave. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que c'était simplement plus facile de placer le psychologue dans cette catégorie, loin de la case "stable et potentiellement sérieux".

Un rire amer lui échappa alors, attirant l'attention de Torres. Il allait se mêler de ses affaires ce soir, laisser Foster et ses soupirants de côté, grand bien leur en fasse. Le spectacle n'attendait plus que lui, les femmes ne manquaient pas et le rhum coulait à flot. Un peu plus et il criait "Yo-Ho-Ho".

Cal fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par Torres, lui faisant signe de lâcher la bouteille. Il prit une dernière rasade, souriant effrontément devant l'exaspération de la jeune femme, avant de la lui remettre. Oh, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se joigne à lui, amenda-t-il en l'observant un instant, mais après tout elle avait déjà essayé de lui coller sa langue dans la gorge une fois : avec un peu de chance, et de rhum, ajouta-t-il mentalement, elle serait peut-être prête à recommencer.

« Lightman, l'interpella Simone en s'approchant.  
- Lui-même, salua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
- Je vous en dois une, reconnut la coach.  
- Ça a le mérite de laisser matière à interprétation, observa-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Comment va Orlando ?  
- En pleine forme, répondit-elle en désignant l'arène. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant, pesta-t-elle avant de repartir à grands pas vers le lutteur.  
- Je ne sais pas qui de vous deux est le plus pathétique, murmura Torres quelques secondes plus tard. Lui pour se laisser mener à la baguette ou vous, pour actuellement avoir essayé de l'être.  
- Jalouse, Torres ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. »

Il sourit en l'observant lever les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur la scène devant lui. Orlando et un autre homme luttaient au milieu de l'arène, chacun rendant coup pour coup et cri pour cri. La tension escaladait de minute en minute et c'était dans ces moments là qu'il se rendait compte que les travaux de Loker sur les comportements de groupe n'étaient pas _seulement _du charabia. C'était l'adrénaline de la bataille, sans le combat, l'ivresse sans, rectification _avec_, l'alcool, l'instinct sans la raison. Alors, comme les autres à ses côtés, il s'avança pour mieux voir la fin du combat, porté par les cris des hommes qui s'époumonaient, encourageant avec vigueur leur champion d'un soir.

« Vous n'observez pas les visages, lui fit soudain remarquer Ria.  
- Pardon ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le combat du regard.  
- Je croyais que vous étiez ici à des fins _professionnelles_, lui rappela-t-elle.  
- A quatre-vingt pour cent, Torres, seulement quatre-vingt pour cent.  
- Vous avez certainement un sens de la répartition déréglé, ironisa-t-elle.  
- Quelle partie de "sans sermons" vous pose problème, _Sabrina _? demanda Cal en lui jetant un regard noir. »

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et il décida qu'il avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur ses collègues : Loker lui volait ses réparties, Torres lui piquait ses expressions et Foster… Foster s'était contentée de partir avec ses sentiments, droit dans les bras de _Dave_, remarqua-t-il avec amertume.

Alors que le second combat de la soirée battait son plein, Cal fut surpris par le poids d'un corps contre le sien. Apparemment Torres ne tenait pas le rhum, observa-t-il stoïquement en passant un bras autour de sa taille, empêchant ainsi la jeune femme de perdre complètement l'équilibre. Il sentit son souffle dans sa nuque et réprima un frisson en la sentant se rapprocher encore davantage.

« Je suis certaine que je peux faire mieux que Simone, lui glissa-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous ais dit à propos de votre langue, Torres ? demanda-t-il.  
- De la laisser au parking, répondit-elle en le fixant. Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être l'endroit idéal, cependant, observa-t-elle. Une meilleure idée ? »

C'était de l'incitation au délit ou il ne s'y connaissait pas, songea Cal en observant la jeune femme humecter ses lèvres. Il fut tenté un instant de céder à la tentation. Seulement un instant, amenda-t-il en la retenant.

« Chez vous, répondit-il.  
- Trop loin, pointa-t-elle en s'approchant davantage.  
- Non, Torres, je vous ramène chez vous, clarifia-t-il.  
- Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune femme, un éclair de colère passant brièvement dans son regard.  
- Croyez-moi, lui assura Cal, quand vous me croiserez dans le couloir demain, vous serez juste légèrement gênée. Par opposition à _énormément _si je laisse cette farce aller plus loin, pointa-t-il.  
- Farce, hein ? Vous savez certainement parler aux femmes, railla-t-elle en se détournant.  
- Torres, soupira Cal. C'est la seule chose responsable à faire, se justifia-t-il. Vous me remercierez demain.  
- Depuis quand est-ce que vous souciez de ce qui est raisonnable, maugréa-t-elle. »

Depuis quand, en effet ? Une bonne question, dont il soupçonnait la réponse de ne pas lui plaire s'il venait à se pencher dessus quelques secondes. Une réponse qui aurait sûrement mentionné la voix de Foster, se rappelant à lui chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de dangereux. Ou de peu recommandable, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Des rappels qui étaient autant d'occasions de pointer du doigt toutes les façons dont il l'avait déçu.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu autant d'états d'âme si ça avait été Clara se tenant en face de lui, le regardant avec cette étincelle de désir dans les yeux. Mais ça n'était pas Clara, c'était Torres. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la jeune femme paie pour ses errements. Il n'avait pas ingéré assez de rhum pour ça.

« Vous n'êtes pas recommandable, lui fit faiblement remarquer Torres, une fois installée dans la voiture.  
- Coupable, répondit Cal.  
- Mais vous êtes un homme bon, Cal Lightman, lui assura-elle avant de fermer les yeux. »

Un signe de confiance s'il en avait jamais vu, jugea Cal en observant la jeune femme sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il se demanda un instant qui avait fait de Torres son jury, décidant finalement que l'alcool avait probablement altéré le jugement de la jeune femme. Il n'était certainement pas recommandable, c'était un fait que d'aucuns se seraient empressés de confirmer, songea-t-il amèrement, mais il n'était pas _bon _non plus. Il avait baigné dans trop de mauvais plans pour l'être.

Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle il puisait un peu de fierté c'était le fait d'être responsable. Il ne s'était jamais déchargé de ses responsabilités et il ne comptait pas commencer ce soir. Il avait entraîné Torres là dedans, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il la ramène à bon port, décida-t-il fermement, songeant qu'il devrait probablement s'estimer heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits à temps. Il soupira, sentant les effets de l'alcool se dissiper. Il n'aurait pas droit à l'oubli ce soir et il doutait qu'il puisse succomber à la fatigue qui le tenaillait.

Cal se gara finalement devant chez Torres, soulagé de s'être souvenu de la route à suivre. Il essaya de tirer la jeune femme du sommeil à plusieurs reprises, sans grand succès, et se résolut finalement à la porter. Son investigation dans le sac la jeune femme ne la réveilla pas, pas plus que le vase qu'il renversa en entrant dans le hall. C'est seulement une fois celle-ci confortablement installée dans son lit qu'il réussit, bien malgré lui, à la tirer du sommeil, la sonnerie de son portable les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

« Téléphone, gémit Ria en ouvrant un œil.  
- Foster, grogna Cal en avisant le nom qui s'affichait sur son portable.  
- Vous comptez répondre ? lui demanda la jeune femme, grognant à la seconde sonnerie.  
- Pas encore décidé, grimaça-t-il.  
- Oh, pitié, soupira-t-elle. Allô, salua Ria en décrochant. »

Il observa, interdit, la jeune femme se saisir prestement de son portable et ne put s'empêcher de grogner tout haut. Que croyait-elle être en train de faire ? Répondre à son portable en pleine nuit, manifestement ensommeillée… Qu'allait penser Foster ? se demanda-t-il, sentant son mal de tête empirer soudainement.

« Elle voulait simplement vous avertir que les alarmes du bâtiment s'étaient déclenchées. La compagnie de sécurité s'en est occupée, expliqua Ria avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.  
- Vous avez une idée de la notion de propriété privée, Torres ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Pas à cette heure-ci, lui répondit-elle. Dormez, lui intima la jeune femme en tapotant le lit à ses côtés.  
- Vous êtes du genre entêtée, lui fit-il remarquer en se levant. Aussi flatteur que cela soit, commença-t-il.  
- Pas _ça_, maugréa-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire, lui lança-t-elle. Et j'ai vos clefs, ajouta Ria en les faisant disparaitre sous l'oreiller.  
- Torres, gronda Cal.  
- Bonne nuit, rétorqua-t-elle. A moins que vous ne préféreriez que j'appelle Foster. Je suis sûre qu'elle se ferait une joie de venir vous chercher… et d'écouter vos explications, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. »

Et pendant un instant, il joua avec cette idée. Expliquer les ressorts de cette soirée à Foster, ses motivations. Pendant un instant il se laissa aller à planifier cette conversation, imaginant le moment où il retournerait la situation en sa faveur, pointant du doigt que tout était de sa faute, vraiment. Qu'il était jaloux, inquiet et par-dessus-tout possessif et qu'il n'en avait absolument aucun droit. Oui, pendant un instant Cal imagina la fin de leur amitié. Seulement un instant cependant, car il n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux après ça, songea-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

**FIN**


End file.
